1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a solid electrolytic capacitor device.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor is one shown in FIG. 12. In this solid electrolytic capacitor, a dielectric film 102 and a solid electrolyte layer 103 to become a cathode are laminated on one surface of an aluminum foil 101 to become an anode. Connection terminals 111 are connected to the other surface of aluminum foil 101. Through holes 112 are formed in the aluminum foil 101 and dielectric film 102, whereas through hole electrodes 113 filling the through holes 112 are connected to the solid electrolyte layer 103. The inner wall of each through hole 112 is formed with an insulating film 114 for electrically insulating the aluminum foil 101 and the through hole electrode 113 from each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-31438).